A IM chat
by Cactus Jack 5
Summary: Some guy chats with another guy and they have a big argumentcontains strong language


**KillerFlamingo55** (3:36:31 PM): whats a social climber?

**laxman1501** (3:36:43 PM): you know leighanne right?

**KillerFlamingo55** (3:37:09 PM): yah

**laxman1501** (3:37:16 PM): well shes one

**KillerFlamingo55** (3:37:25 PM): how is she a social climber?

**KillerFlamingo55** (3:38:07 PM): im asking u a question how?

**laxman1501** (3:38:17 PM): umm. she swithces best friends all the time .and one day you think your best friends with somone. then the next day they dump you for somonelse. it jsut really hurt my feelings

**KillerFlamingo55** (3:38:48 PM): u were friends with her?

**laxman1501** (3:39:06 PM): UGHHH no

**laxman1501** (3:39:13 PM): im just giving you an exaple

**laxman1501** (3:39:17 PM): example

**KillerFlamingo55** (3:39:27 PM): it jsut really hurt my feelings

**KillerFlamingo55** (3:39:34 PM): what do u mean by that?

**laxman1501** (3:40:26 PM): umm. i had a really really good friend from my school now, we were best friends, like nothing could seperate us, but then they just left me, and it jurt my feelings

**laxman1501** (3:40:36 PM): hurt

**KillerFlamingo55** (3:40:39 PM): I am a sterotype about private schools so if you say you go to one then ill asume that you are a snob but dont listen to me because I'm dumb,

**laxman1501** (3:41:03 PM): well i am

**KillerFlamingo55** (3:41:11 PM): like who was a snob?

**KillerFlamingo55** (3:41:19 PM): give me examples

**KillerFlamingo55** (3:41:22 PM): im not

**KillerFlamingo55** (3:41:34 PM): i can hardly afford the school as it is

**laxman1501** (3:41:41 PM): mmkay... just about the WHOLE grade. not you though

**KillerFlamingo55** (3:41:52 PM): bullshit

**laxman1501** (3:42:03 PM): haha yeah. im not kidding

**KillerFlamingo55** (3:42:03 PM): not the wholeeeeeee grade

**laxman1501** (3:42:13 PM): mostly the whole above level

**KillerFlamingo55** (3:42:21 PM): yes the above level

**KillerFlamingo55** (3:42:30 PM): they are bitchs

**KillerFlamingo55** (3:42:52 PM): and fags

**KillerFlamingo55** (3:43:17 PM): kk im going to tell you peoples names and ur going to say yes or no kk

**laxman1501** (3:43:36 PM): k

**KillerFlamingo55** (3:43:39 PM): okay lets start

**laxman1501** (3:43:52 PM): k

**KillerFlamingo55** (3:43:57 PM): and then i'll give u my opinion

**KillerFlamingo55** (3:44:05 PM): kelly

**laxman1501** (3:44:18 PM): yes

**KillerFlamingo55** (3:44:22 PM): no

**laxman1501** (3:44:34 PM): ok

**KillerFlamingo55** (3:44:37 PM): how was she a snob?

**laxman1501** (3:44:50 PM): she talked behind my back

**KillerFlamingo55** (3:45:02 PM): oookay

**KillerFlamingo55** (3:45:06 PM): next

**KillerFlamingo55** (3:45:11 PM): mike

**laxman1501** (3:45:18 PM): no

**laxman1501** (3:45:28 PM): i never talked to hi

**laxman1501** (3:45:30 PM): him

**KillerFlamingo55** (3:45:48 PM): kk next

**KillerFlamingo55** (3:45:54 PM): chris

**laxman1501** (3:46:12 PM): no

**KillerFlamingo55** (3:46:18 PM): no

**KillerFlamingo55** (3:46:20 PM): kk next

**KillerFlamingo55** (3:46:24 PM): brian

**laxman1501** (3:46:27 PM): nio

**laxman1501** (3:46:30 PM): no

**KillerFlamingo55** (3:46:32 PM): no

**KillerFlamingo55** (3:46:55 PM): brady

**laxman1501** (3:47:04 PM): yes yes yes

**KillerFlamingo55** (3:47:15 PM): no no no

**KillerFlamingo55** (3:47:27 PM): how was he a snob?

**laxman1501** (3:47:31 PM): yeah. he always talked about me meanly

**laxman1501** (3:47:39 PM): i hate that CRACK WHORE

**KillerFlamingo55** (3:47:52 PM): CRACK WHORE???????

**laxman1501** (3:48:04 PM): yeah. i like those wors

**laxman1501** (3:48:07 PM): words

**KillerFlamingo55** (3:48:25 PM): brady u think is a crack whore?

**laxman1501** (3:48:45 PM): yes i do

**laxman1501** (3:48:48 PM): well just keep going

**KillerFlamingo55** (3:48:52 PM): okay

**KillerFlamingo55** (3:48:55 PM): thresa

**laxman1501** (3:49:07 PM): yes

**KillerFlamingo55** (3:49:10 PM): sometimes

**KillerFlamingo55** (3:49:16 PM): dom

**laxman1501** (3:49:43 PM): yes

**KillerFlamingo55** (3:50:08 PM): where u on crack when u went to my school??????????????????????????????????

**laxman1501** (3:50:16 PM): uh no

**KillerFlamingo55** (3:50:21 PM): how the hell was he a snob?????

**laxman1501** (3:50:36 PM): he just didnt like me for som reason

**laxman1501** (3:50:38 PM): some

**laxman1501** (3:50:41 PM): so i dont like him

**KillerFlamingo55** (3:50:42 PM): hes fukin hilarious

**laxman1501** (3:50:53 PM): hes fucking snobby

**laxman1501** (3:51:23 PM): well keep going

**KillerFlamingo55** (3:51:54 PM): no

**laxman1501** (3:52:14 PM): ok

**KillerFlamingo55** (3:52:14 PM): just because he didn't like u hes a snob?

**laxman1501** (3:52:44 PM): w/e.. if your going to get mad at me just for MY opinion. then theres no worth in fighting about it

**KillerFlamingo55** (3:53:08 PM): just thats not what a snob is

**laxman1501** (3:53:23 PM): w/e

**KillerFlamingo55** (3:53:46 PM): thats what a public school teaches u

**laxman1501** (3:53:56 PM): i dont think so

**KillerFlamingo55** (3:54:57 PM): i hate to rain on ur parade but yes

**laxman1501** (3:55:07 PM): you **HAVE **no idea what its like to be in a public school, you have no idea. its totally different. yeah there might be snobs. yeah but there are more people than that

**laxman1501** (3:55:38 PM): you dont even know what a public school is like. i can say what i want becuase ive been to a private school and have had experience

**laxman1501** (3:55:44 PM): i know what its like to be in both

**laxman1501** (3:55:53 PM): those public school kids dont make fun of you guys

**laxman1501** (3:56:02 PM): they dont say anything bad about you guys

**laxman1501** (3:56:12 PM): so dont diss them, until you have met them. thank you

**KillerFlamingo55** (3:56:16 PM): notice how like more then half of the people who go to public schools never pass the s.a.t.'s

**KillerFlamingo55** (3:56:39 PM): i have met public school people thank u very much

**laxman1501** (3:56:49 PM): well have you seen my public school

**laxman1501** (3:57:06 PM): excuse me. thats PUBLIC SCHOOLS in the ghetto, in baltimore.

**KillerFlamingo55** (3:57:31 PM): no but im assuming there all bastards like u assume that my school is full of bitchs

**laxman1501** (3:58:40 PM): where your down on kent island in our public schools there jsut as safe is not more. and have the same education. you can look it up on our school webiste where we have mostly kids that pass or on higher level then private schools on the MSA

**laxman1501** (3:58:49 PM): oh im not assuming. i know

**KillerFlamingo55** (4:00:12 PM): yeah well guess what we spend hard earned money on ur school

**KillerFlamingo55** (4:00:20 PM): in our taxes

**KillerFlamingo55** (4:00:29 PM): oh im not assuming. i know

**laxman1501** (4:02:00 PM): who gives a fuck. some people dont have that much money to go to a private school, so they cant afford it, so they have to go to a public school. and that doesnt mean anything. those kids that might be not as wealthy, probally HAVE a better education then you guys.

**laxman1501** (4:02:14 PM): private school people assume that public schools are soooo dumb

**laxman1501** (4:02:24 PM): you guys havent been in one

**KillerFlamingo55** (4:02:32 PM): well i guess im one of those people

**KillerFlamingo55** (4:02:46 PM): and i dont give a fuck

**laxman1501** (4:02:50 PM): no you may not be

**laxman1501** (4:03:26 PM): but some people really get on my nerves when there like "dont go to a public, the kids there are so dumb, and youll probally get shot in there

**KillerFlamingo55** (4:09:43 PM): UR A FUCKER

**laxman1501** (4:09:55 PM): why?

**KillerFlamingo55** (4:10:07 PM): look in ur fucking profile

**laxman1501** (4:10:20 PM): oh. i just changed it, dont you love it

**KillerFlamingo55** (4:10:47 PM): oh yeah u know i love it

**laxman1501** (4:11:01 PM): HAHAH. thanks i love it too

**KillerFlamingo55** (4:11:40 PM): go stick harpoon up your ass, you fucking crack whore

**laxman1501** (4:12:20 PM): yeah yeha yeha

**KillerFlamingo55** (4:12:43 PM): I hope a fucking shark eats u

**KillerFlamingo55** (4:12:58 PM): and block me i dont care

**laxman1501** (4:13:01 PM): oh thats nice to know

**laxman1501** (4:13:11 PM): why would i block you. your not bothering me

**KillerFlamingo55** (4:18:31 PM): well it sure seems like i am if what i read in ur profile is correct

**laxman1501** (4:19:21 PM): i jsut called you a fucker. no biggy

**KillerFlamingo55** (4:19:39 PM): o yes big biggy

**laxman1501** (4:19:55 PM): why?

**laxman1501** (4:20:04 PM): why would you care what anybody thinks of you

**KillerFlamingo55** (4:20:22 PM): im sorry cant talk i have to go stick a harpoon up my ass

**laxman1501** (4:20:34 PM): ok. have fun with that

**KillerFlamingo55** (4:20:43 PM): o yeah i will

**KillerFlamingo55** (4:21:07 PM): done

**laxman1501** (4:22:21 PM): wow. if a guy usually has something up their butt. they are usually considered gay.

**KillerFlamingo55** (4:23:49 PM): okay call me gay i dont care

**KillerFlamingo55** (4:24:11 PM): and call me fat while ur at it if u want to be extra mean

**laxman1501** (4:24:33 PM): nahh im just giving you a hard time

**KillerFlamingo55** (4:24:49 PM): and for what?

**laxman1501** (4:24:55 PM): **_nothing nevermind_**

laxman1501 signed off at 4:24:58 PM.

laxman1501 is offline and will receive your IMs when signing back in.

**KillerFlamingo55** (4:25:03 PM): BITCH


End file.
